Que puedo ofrecerte
by Bio-Impacto
Summary: Que puedo ofrecerte: Especial de navidad...Blu le explica a perla lo que es la navidad, ambos quieren darle al otro el mejor regalo del mundo...y descubrirán que el mayor regalo es tener al otro. Este es mi primer One-Shot. Ranting K


**Que puedo ofrecerte:**

**Hola chicos….saben, el otro día estuve pensando en el por qué los cerdos vuelan. Y entonces se me ocurrió la idea….espero que disfruten mi especial de navidad. Buena lectura**

**(Importante: Mi historia ocurre después de los hechos de "He vuelto")**

En un nido dentro la selva de rio de janeiro Vivian dos guacamayos azules, los últimos de su especie. Que después de resolver muchos problemas como pareja al fin vivían sus vidas en paz. Blu fue el primero en despertar

-Ahhhhfff….Que bien he dormido – Dijo Blu abriendo los ojos, luego se dio cuenta de que perla, su pareja aun dormía en sus alas – Se ve como un ángel – Dijo Blu para luego besarla en la frente. Así comenzó a despertar

-Mmm….ahhhh, buenos días Blu – Dijo perla poniéndose derecha

-Buenos días linda, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Dijo Blu acariciándola

-Bien…gracias a ti – dijo Perla acurrucándose en su pecho

-Genial…sabes que…. – Pero fue interrumpido por perla quien se abalanzó sobre él y besándolo profundamente – Huaajaja…jejeje perla

-Te amo – Dijo perla volviéndolo a besar y tocándolo

-Yo igual – Dijo Blu respondiendo al beso

La verdad es que perla había empezado a querer tener un encuentro más íntimo con Blu. Solo estaba esperando la oportunidad apropiada para decírselo.

El beso de perla iba con mucha pasión, Blu solo disfrutaba. Luego perla se detuvo y mira a Blu

-Blu… ¿Qué siente cuando te miro? – Dijo perla mirándolo

-¿Qué?- dijo Blu confundido. Luego perla lo abrazo

-¿Qué sientes cuando te abrazo? – Dijo ella, luego lo beso - ¿Qué sientes cuando te beso?

-Bueno...emm – Decía Blu nervioso

-O mejor… ¿Qué sientes por mí? – dijo ella mirándolo. Luego Blu sonrió

-Jeje, perla que es lo que no siento por ti. Cuando estoy contigo ya no me siento solo, tú me complementas, tu alivias mis penas, sin ti no soy nada – Dijo Blu acariciando su "mejilla"

-Hay Blu…te amo – Dijo perla recibiendo sus caricias

Blu acariciaba a su pareja con mucho amor, perla a pesar de estar con Blu aún tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Aunque Blu se lo hubiera prometido, luego Blu se acordó de un día muy importante

-¡Ha perla! – Dijo Blu levantándose de golpe

-Que…que – Dijo perla un poco exaltada

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – Dijo Blu

-¿El día….de complacer mis caprichos? Jeje - Dijo perla juguetona

-Que…noooo, no, no, no….eso es para otro día – Dijo Blu poniéndose de pie - ¿De verdad no sabes qué día es hoy?

-Nop – Dijo perla

-Hoy es 24 de diciembre…la víspera de navidad perlita – Dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-Na-vidad ¿Qué es Navidad? – Dijo perla confusa

-¡QUE…no…no…No sabes que es la Navidad! - Dijo Blu o más bien grito

-Emm, no ¿Es malo? – Dijo perla

-Mmm… no del todo, tendré que hacerte un resumen muy corto de que es la navidad, ya tenía unos planes para nosotros – Dijo Blu Impactado

-Ok – Dijo feliz perla

-Bien, siéntate – Dijo Blu a perla – Mira…la navidad es una época de alegría…de amor, donde todos compartimos de una cena navideña en paz y armonía. Esta época solo ocurre una vez al año

-¿El 24 de diciembre? – Dijo perla

-Si…el terminar el día, exactamente a las 12:00 am. Todos compartimos en familia he intercambiamos regalos…yo lo hacía con Linda y Daniela –Dijo Blu

-¿Nos damos regalos y compartimos con nuestros seres queridos? – Dijo perla

-Si…es la denominada noche de paz y amor – Dijo Blu

-¿Noche de paz? – Dijo perla

-SI – Respondió Blu

-¿Y amor? …. ¿cómo eso de amor? – Dijo perla confundida

-Bueno ejem…Noche de paz porque, Todos compartimos en armonía junto a quienes amas – Dijo Blu nervioso

-¿Y amor? - Dijo perla romántica

-Bueno…eh…supongo que algunas parejas pasan una….una…una noche romántica en navidad – Dijo Blu nervioso

-¿Si? – Dijo perla

-Si – Respondió Blu – Yo quería que pasáramos la navidad en el club de samba…juntos –Dijo Blu muy tímidamente

-Hay tontín…claro que iré contigo. – Dijo perla para luego acercarse y darle un beso en la "mejilla" de Blu – ¿Creíste que no iría?

-Emm…yo – Dijo Blu pero recibió un beso de perla

-Genial…esta dicho - Dijo perla

-Si…emm… ¿vamos a desayunar? – Dijo Blu

-Si – Respondió perla

Entonces Blu ayudo a levantarse a perla y juntos salieron a buscar algún árbol con jugosas frutas. Encontraron un árbol con plátanos

-¿Se te antojan unos plátanos Lady? – Dijo Blu

-Está bien – Respondió perla

Blu se comió un plátano al igual que perla…Luego salieron del lugar a buscar un lugar más romántico. Encontraron una rama con vista al Cristo Redentor el cual les pareció perfecto. Aterrizaron y Blu cubrió a perla con una de sus alas.

-¿Cómo es la vida Blu no? – Dijo perla apoyándose en su pecho

-Por qué lo dices – Dijo Blu confundido

-Bueno…yo antes me sentía destrozada y sin ganas de vivir. Cuando quería rendirme llegas tú...El amor de mi vida – Dijo perla

-Yo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien para mí y llegaste a mi vida. Te amo perla – Dijo Blu acariciándola

-Y yo a ti – Dijo perla acurrucándose en Blu

De repente se escuchó una voz familiar en sus espaldas…era Nico

-Hola chicos… - Dijo Nico

-Hola Nico – dijo Blu soltando a perla y girándose

-hola - dijo perla Haciendo lo mismo que Blu

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero quería invitarlos a este especial de navidad en el club de samba hoy en la noche ¿Vale? – Dijo Nico

-Sí...sii, por que no –Dijo Blu alegre

-Cuenta conmigo – Dijo perla

-Vale iré a avisarle a los demás…hay los veo. Bye -Dijo Nico volando a toda velocidad. Al parecer tenía prisa

-Adiós – Dijo Blu - Al parecer se le ve ocupado

- Si…em Blu ¿Te molestaría si te dejo solo….solo un momento? – Dijo perla

-Emm…no, pero ¿Para qué seria? – Dijo Blu preocupado

-Es un secreto – Dijo perla

-Ah…si, ve – Dijo Blu

-Ok…adiós amor – Dijo perla dándole un beso a Blu y saliendo volando del lugar

-Adiós….bien, ahora que perla se fue tengo el tiempo suficiente para buscar un regalo para ella. El más hermoso de todos – Dijo Blu – ¡En marcha!

Mientras tanto con perla:

Perla estaba buscando a Eva…sabía que si existía un ave que conocía mejor a los machos era Eva, Ella podría ayudarla a elegir un regalo para Blu. Tenía que ser especial, puesto que ya han estado un año viviendo justos y esta será su primera navidad.

Pensamientos Perla:

Blu, Blu, Blu…. ¿Qué le podre regalar?...este regalo será el primero que le daré, esta es nuestra primera navidad. Como será en el club de samba seguramente los chicos harán algo especial. No puedo regalarle una patineta…no le serviría en la selva. ¡Maldición!, no se me ocurre nada. Quizás a Eva si

Fin de pensamientos Perla

Después de mucho volar encontró el nido de Eva pero se horrorizo al ver a sus hijos de inmediato se cubrió con unas de sus alas. Pero después de un corto tiempo se dio cuenta de que no la estaban atacando.

-Raro… ¿por qué no me hacen nada? – Dijo perla

De repente Eva sale desde dentro del nido

-Porque si lo hacen estarán castigados 2 semanas cariño – Dijo Eva

-Eva…cuanto tiempo –Dijo perla abrazando a Eva

-Cariño… ¿Dónde has estado? – Dijo Eva

-En ningún lado…! Eva!, necesito que me ayudes –Dijo Perla

-¿Solo dime que puedo hacer por ti? – Dijo Eva

-Veraz…hoy es navidad ¿Cierto? - Dijo Perla preocupada

-Cierto – Respondió Eva

-Esta será mi primera navidad con Blu o con cualquiera – Decía Perla casi gritando - ¡Y NO SE QUE REGALARLE!

-AHHH…eh no grites, te escucho – Se quejó Eva tapando sus oídos

-Lo siento – Dijo perla - Es solo que no sé qué Regalarle. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

-Mmm…sabes. Había algo que puedes hacer – Dijo Eva

-¿Qué es? – Dijo perla ansiosa

-A Blu…conociéndolo, no le gusta lo material….tendrás que darle algo que perdure en su memoria para siempre – Dijo Eva

-¿Cómo qué? – Dijo perla

-Una canción – Dijo Eva

-¿Una canción? – Respondió perla

-Si…Rafael me canto una canción para su primera navidad conmigo. Y canto horrible –Dijo Eva

-Jeje…entonces una canción será – Dijo perla alegre

-Debes pensarla bien perla – Dijo Eva

-Si Eva, muchas gracias - Dijo perla mientras tomaba posición de vuelo – Adiós

-Adiós querida….y cuídate – Dijo Eva despidiéndose con su ala .

De vuelta con Blu:

Blu fue volando por todos lados tratando de que se le ocurriera alguna idea de que regalarle a perla.

Pensamientos Blu:

Esta será la primera navidad de perla en toda su vida…tiene que ser memorable. No puedo regalarle una flor, ya le di una. Quizás si camino por la playa encuentre una hermosa piedra o concha marina.

Fin pensamientos Blu

Y así fue…llego hasta la playa y comenzó a caminar sobre las rocas…pensando en que le podría gustar a perla

-Esto me pasa por buscar su regalo a última hora – Dijo Blu

Blu camina de roca en roca perdido en sus pensamientos…sin darse cuenta que tropezaría con una roca. Y así fue, choco con ella y callo sobre el agua, que era muy baja y trasparente que se podía ver la arena muy clara

-Ahhhh….mi pata…Maldición – Se quejaba Blu tirado en el agua. La marea era muy baja – No fue grave pero me duele. ¿Eh? – Dijo Blu el ver que debajo de una roca grande algo brillaba

De inmediato llamo la atención de Blu y fue a ver que es. Al estar a una buena distancia logro distinguir que era un objeto redondo, como no cabía su cuerpo completo introdujo su ala. Al lograr tomarlo lo saco, lo vio y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía. Una perla, hermosa trasparente y con un toque rosado

-Es…es…es perfecta, esto le podre dar a perla. Valla se ve muy frágil – Dijo Blu sosteniéndola perla con sus dos alas – Pero no se la puedo entregar así no más. Tendré que envolvérsela en una flor, una hermosa. Parecida a la que tiene

Entonces Blu dejo la perla sobre la arena, la tomo con la patas y salió volando a la selva. Una vez dentro empezó a buscar una hermosa flor para meterla adentro y….lotería. Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado encontró una flor rosada con enormes pétalos, suficientes para que su joya entrara.

-Bien…con cuidado – Decía Blu introduciendo la perla dentro de la flor - ¡Alto!...le falta algo – Dijo sacándola de adentro – YA SE

Blu tomo una piedra con una punta considerable para poder escribir un grabado. Tomo la Perla y empezó

-No puedo escribir mucho…la perla no lo resistiría, es muy frágil. ¡HA…YA SE! – Dijo Blu, tomo la joya y le escribió "Te amo perla" en unas letras no muy grandes y no muy pequeñas – Perfecto, esto es lo que siento por ti…mi perla

Tomo la flor…la echo dentro y la sujeto bien. El día ya estaba terminado, tenía que ir al club antes de que oscureciera, asique tomo el obsequio con sus garras y se dirigió al club

Con Perla:

Perla sabía que canción cantarle a Blu pero no era suficiente…necesitaba darle algo más para que su conciencia la dejara tranquila

-Creo que a Blu le gustaría….le gustaría….no se – Decía perla desilusionada

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte – Dijo Nico

-Hola…em, ¿Cómo? – Decía perla confusa

-Sabes…una vez una humana me rescato – Dijo Nico

-¿Si? – Dijo perla

-Si... y mientras estaba a su cuidado me regalo una especie de lazo (Pulsera) muy hermoso de color celeste con amarillo….me decía que lo que tenía escrito significaba mucho. Lástima que solo ellos lo sepan interpretar – Decía Nico

-Espera…yo sé leer. Blu me enseño – Dijo perla

-¿Si?...pues entonces vamos a mi nido, te lo paso para que se lo regales a Blu – Dijo Nico

-Vamos – Dijo perla

Después de mucho volar llegaron al nido de Nico. Ya estaba oscuro y el espectáculo de navidad del club de samba estaba por empezar…tenían que darse prisa

-¿Dónde está, dónde está? – Decía Nico buscando por todo su nido – Aquí esta – Dijo él y se lo paso a perla - ¿Qué Dice?

-Ahhhh – Dijo perla con ternura

-¿Qué dice? – Dijo Nico impaciente

-Es perfecto Nico gracias – Dijo perla abrazando a Nico

-¿Pero qué dice? – Dijo Nico

-Dice: "Te amo mi vida" – Dijo perla

-Ah…eso es lo que siempre tenía y nunca lo supe….bien….¡Mejor apresúrate!

-Si – Dijo Perla

Entonces perla se dirigió al club junto a Nico…ya eran la 11:00 y Nico estaba por explotar. El tiempo se le fue volando. Una vez de que perla y Nico llegaron al club, perla empezó a buscar a Blu

-¡PERLA…PERLA! – Gritaba Blu

-Blu – Dijo perla caminando hacia Blu entre la multitud. Una vez que llego donde él lo abrazo y lo beso – Te extrañe más que nunca ….TOMA – Dijo perla entregándole su regalo (LAZO=en realidad pulsera ) dentro de una hoja gruesa

-Que….no, no perla…Eso es para navidad…ósea después de las 12:00 – Dijo Blu acariciando su mejilla

-Ahhhh – Dijo perla

-Muy bien chicos – Dijo Nico en lo alto del club volando por todos lados – Ya se acerca el momento, así que disfruten de los excelentes cantantes que hemos traídos para esta navidad. El reloj marca las 11:32 asique tenemos media hora más para disfrutar

-Muevan esas plumas – Dijo pedro

-¿Bailas conmigo? – Dijo Blu ofreciendo su ala

-Siempre Blu….siempre – Dijo perla

-Dejemos nuestros regalos en aquella mesa – Dijo Blu señalando una mesa llena de regalos

-Ok – Asistió perla

Caminaron muy juntitos hasta aquella mesa, dejaron sus regalos y se dirigieron así el centro de la pista

-Que esta noche se memorable - Le dijo Blu a perla muy cerca de ella

-Así será – Dijo ella

Entonces comenzaron a bailar junto a las demás aves….Primero tocaron música movida, luego un poco más lenta y al final un especial navideño. Ya eran la 11:45, el tiempo se le hacía eterno a perla. Al igual que una niña estaba ansiosa de entregarle su regalo a Blu

-¡Nico ….Nico! – Gritaba perla

-Si – dijo Nico parando de bailar con unas chicas

-Espérame aquí Blu – Dijo perla

-¿Qué harás? – Dijo Blu

-Es una sorpresita – Dijo ella

-Vale –Respondió el

-Nico…tengo una canción especial para mi Blu…¿Es posible que la cante? – Dijo perla

-Pero claro…dinos que necesitas y lo haremos – Dijo Nico

-Bueno…solo una o dos chicas para el coro y música romántica –Dijo perla

-Listo…dalo por echo. Ahora al escenario - Dijo Nico. Entonces Nico voló junto con perla al escenario y aviso en voz alta - ¡Atención!…chicos tenemos una canción especial hoy asique les pido que gocen

-Gracias – Dijo perla

-Ok perla, aquí están las chicas…diles que harán – Dijo Nico saliendo del lugar

-Chicas solo…solo dejen que la música las guie ¿Vale? – Dijo perla feliz y algo nerviosa, nunca ha tenido la personalidad para hacer estas cosas. Pero por Blu lo hará

-Ok – Dijeron todas

Entonces comenzó la música y las chicas comenzaron a sentir el ritmo. Perla tomo posición

**Let Me Be with you (Subtitulada y arreglada un poco por mi)**

**Coro:** Turu tutu yeah, turu tutu yeah,turu tutu yeah…Déjame estar contigo

Turu tutu yeah, turu tutu yeah,turu tutu yeah…Déjame estar contigo

**Perla:** Lance un hechizo para que algún día, tu y yo no conociéramos

**Coro: **Baby…Baby Youuuuu

**Perla:** Y es por eso…cuando nos veamos, sonreiremos sin notarlo (Blu miraba a perla asombrado y feliz

**Coro:** Baby…Baby you

**Perla:** He intentaremos ocultaaar….lo que sentimos, pero poco a poco nos daremos cuenta queeeee

**Coro:** Yeah

**Perla**: ¡Estábamos enamorados! (Blu miraba a perla con una sonrisa al igual que ella)

**Coro: **Turu tutu yeah, turu tutu yeah,turu tutu yeah…Déjame estar contigo

Turu tutu yeah, turu tutu yeah,turu tutu yeah…Déjame estar contigo

**Perla: **Te amo tanto amor

**Coro: **Turu tutu yeah, turu tutu yeah,turu tutu yeah…Déjame estar contigo

**Perla:** Cuando alejamos nuestras alas siento inseguridad…siento que me muero

**Coro: **Baby Don't Let me alone

**Perla**: Quiero abrazarte tan fuerteeeeeeee

**Coro: **Turu tutu yeah, turu tutu yeah,turu tutu yeah…Déjame estar contigo

**Perla:** Quiero abrazarte ¡por SIEMPREEEEEE!

**Coro:** Let me be with youuuu

**Fin canción "Let me be with you" ( www . youtube watch?v=0UBgYLjTERs [Sin los espacios])**

Perla termino su canción y todas las aves le aplaudieron

-Eso…eso fue, Hermoso – Dijo Nico abrazando a perla

-Gracias Nico – Dijo perla – Gracias chicas

-No hay de que – Dijeron todas

-Creo que deberías ir con alguien – Dijo Nico apuntando a Blu – Se acerca navidad

-Si…es verdad - Dijo perla caminando hacia Blu

Blu entre la multitud logra distinguir a una sola persona….Perla

-Amor es fue….celestial, mágico – Dijo Blu alegre y sorprendido

-Lo hice por ti – Dijo ella acercándose para darle un abrazo

-Te lo agradezco…me Gusto mucho perla –Dijo Blu mirándola a los ojos

-Todos juntos – Gritaba Nico – La cuenta regresiva

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 ,4 – Decían todos en el club

-Feliz navidad Perla –Dijo Blu acariciando a perla con la luz de los focos arriba de ellos alumbrándolos

-Feliz navidad Blu – Dijo perla abrazando a Blu y cerrando los ojos

-3, 2, 1….Feliz navidad a todos – Dijeron todos saltando y volando por todos lados

-Feliiiiizzzzz…!NAVIDAD! – Dijeron Nico y Pedro volando a toda velocidad hacia los tórtolas y abrazándolos

-Feliz navidad chicos – Dijo Blu

-Feliz navidad – Dijo perla

-Perla….¿Que te parece si vemos los regalos? – Dijo Blu aun abrazado a perla

-¡Siiiiiii! – Dijo perla entusiasmada

-Ok vamos – Dijo Blu soltando a perla y caminando hacia la mesa donde dejaron los regalos

Cuando llegaron a la mesa perla tomo la hoja donde había dejado el lazo (Pulsera). Lo apoyo en su pecho y respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, estaba nerviosa. Blu tomo la flor

-Tu primero linda – Dijo Blu

-¿Enserio? – Dijo perla incrédula

-Sip – Dijo Blu

-Ok…¿Cómo se hace? – Dijo perla avergonzada

-Dices lo que sientes por aquella persona y le entregas el regalo – Dijo Blu

-Ah ok….Blu, tu eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, sin ti no vivo y quería demostrarte cuanto te amo – Dijo perla para después entregarle la hoja a Blu – Feliz navidad Blu

-Oh, gracias perla – Dijo Blu recibiendo el regalo y abrazando a perla – Haber ¿Qué será? – Dijo Blu juguetonamente

-jeje - Rió perla

Blu abrió la hoja y vio un hermoso lazo (Pulsera) con unas palabras escritas que decían "Te amo mi vida"

-Oh perla , es hermoso no debiste – Dijo Blu emocionado

-Claro que debía, Te amo – Dijo perla

-Es hermoso…gracias perla, yo también te amo – Dijo Blu abrazando a perla

-De nada – Respondió ella

-Ah…yo también tengo un regalo para ti – Dijo Blu tomando la flor pasándosela a perla – Ábrela

-Hay Blu…que lindo te tu parte – Dijo perla. Entonces Abrió la flor y encontró adentro una hermosa joya con un toque rosado con unas palabras escritas que decían: "Te amo Perla"

-Espero que te guste – Dijo Blu

-Blu es hermosa…y le escribiste tan bonito mi nombre…Es increíble – Dijo perla, para luego guardarla dentro de la flor y dejarla en la mesa. Blu tenía una cara confundida entonces perla se abalanzó sobre Blu besándolo por todos lado – TE ADORO Blu…Lo eres todo para mi

-Y tú para mí – Dijo Blu besando a perla. Pero se dieron cuenta de que algunos los estaban mirando

-Emm… ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado? – Dijo Perla

-Si –Respondió Blu

Entonces ambos tomaron los regalos con sus garras y salieron volando hacia su nido. Una vez en el nido, perla estaba dejando los regalos con cuidado dentro del nido mientras Blu estaba mirando hacia la luna muy alegremente.

Luego llega perla y se apoya en el pecho de Blu y el la cubre con sus alas. Ambos estaban mirando a la luna hasta que perla lame la "mejilla" de Blu. Este la mira y ve a perla que lo está mirando con una seductoramente

-Jeje perla…¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Blu

-Es tiempo dar un paso en nuestra relación. Blu es tiempo de crecer como familia – Dijo perla

Blu se puso un poco nervioso…pero se relajó, ya sabía lo que quería perla y él también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Entonces perla entra al nido mientras Blu miraba por última vez la luna, luego entra

Hay estaban… Blu y perla, pasando una noche romántica. Compartiendo un vínculo especial que los uniría de por vida, Compartiendo paz y amor en la noche da navidad

**Bueno chicos, este fue mi especial de navidad traído por Bio-Impacto**

**Este es mi primer One-shot que he hecho pero aún tengo muchos más**

**Pueden comentar que tal les pareció, la odiaron, le pareció rara, no la entendieron, le gusto, etc.**

**También pueden leer a otros grandes autores como Dark-Kazoo, ha7i7ozlo, cyanopsittaspixii2000 y ha Dayku.**

**Siempre agradezco a sus reviews. También un cordial saludo a todos los nuevos autores: ****heBluFics ESP; ****phoenix-bird-Blu;** **CasitoArroyo****; **

**El video que deje lo deje para que más o menos se hagan una idea como canta perla**

**Bien amigos…se despide Bio-Impacto, sean prudentes y cuídense que no son desechables**

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
